dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Mandrake
Mob= |-| Item= |spawnCode1 = "mandrake" |spawnCode2 = "cookedmandrake"}} A Mandrake is a very rare mob found in Grasslands and in Caves. Only a few Mandrakes spawn within a world (about 2-5). When picked at night or dusk or when underground, it will turn into a living Mandrake, following the player around until morning, after which it will replant itself. When picked in the day, it will die instantly, and can be obtained as an item. The Mandrake is unable to be fed to an imprisoned bird, and there are no "Mandrake Seeds" in the game, thus it cannot be farmed or reproduced. It is the vital ingredient in making a Pan Flute. Mandrakes often all spawn together in the same area, so finding one will usually result in finding all of the Mandrakes available in the world. Although very rare, Mandrakes are some of the best foods in the game. When eaten raw, a Mandrake heals 60 Health, and 75 Hunger. It also puts nearby mobs to sleep. It can be made into Mandrake Soup in the Crock Pot. Eating Mandrake Soup will restore the same amount as a cooked Mandrake, and 5 Sanity, and won't knock the player out upon eating it. Mandrakes instantly die from any hit from a Spear or any better weapon. The only tools that will do the same are the Axe, Pickaxe, their golden counterparts and the Pick/Axe. Cooked Mandrake Cooking a Mandrake on a fire will knock out the character until the next part of the day (from dusk till night, from night until daytime, or from daytime until dusk). Eating a cooked mandrake will also knock out the player until the next day and put all nearby Mobs to sleep. Pigs and Gobblers will eat Cooked Mandrakes left on the ground, triggering the Mandrake's knock-out effect until the start of the next day (no matter what time it is) and putting everyone nearby to sleep. Pigs will also leave a pile of Manure, as with other Vegetables. Gobblers will eat Mandrakes which are still planted in the ground, if they get close enough. Behavior Rooted Mandrakes (once picked) will hop around and follow the player, making a lot of noise. They will follow the player through Wormholes Like most followers, they will try to keep back up if the player goes close to them. All mandrakes can catch on fire and turn to ash if too close to a fire source. Usage Trivia *The mandrake is a real plant that was surrounded in myth in European folklore. Its roots can bear a vaguely human shape and was said to scream when uprooted. *Ghosts appear to have a fascination with Mandrakes and will often float above the Mandrake, whether it is animated or planted. This could be due to the supernatural presence of the Mandrake and how it is an animated plant. However, due to there not being any quotes to support this in-game, it could also be a glitch. *Live Mandrakes can still be eaten by mobs, such as Gobblers and Werepigs, which will still trigger the knock out effects. *The Mandrake (raw and cooked) is one of the only foods in the game that doesn't spoil, along with raw Tallbird Egg, Guardian's Horn and Deerclops Eyeball. However, Mandrake Soup will spoil. *Eating Cooked Mandrake can be used to skip the night without the use of a Bed Roll or Tent. *Mandrakes cannot be given to Pigs directly, however if left on the ground, they will eat Cooked Mandrake, triggering the knock-out effect, as well as leaving a pile of Manure. *Mandrakes often all spawn together in the same area, so finding 1 will usually result in finding all of the mandrakes available in the world. Bugs *When the player picks up a Mandrake using the Spacebar, the Mandrake can be planted again, but if the player tries to pick the Mandrake when it has been replanted, the character will start to shake out of control upon attempting and will be unable to interact with the Mandrake again. *Occasionally, when picked up at dusk, the Mandrake will make noises and hop in place instead of following the player. Gallery different mandrakes.png|Dead, planted, and recently deceased Mandrakes mandrakes.png|Two hopping Mandrakes 2013-06-06 00009.jpg|A Mandrake found underground full gang.png|Three mandrakes following Wilson ru:Мандрагора Category:Plants Category:Items Category:Mobs Category:Mob Dropped Items Category:Non-Renewable Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Healing Category:Flammable Objects Category:Passive Creatures Category:Surface Creatures Category:Cave Creatures